Little Talks
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter drabbles. 12: "You could be happy and I won't know/But you weren't happy the day I watched you go/And all the things that I wished I had not said/Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head", or when Lily finally asks James.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's my first HP fic! The only reason I've waited to write one is because 1) There's so many out there! and 2) They're already so awesome, and I want to give it justice. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>You're <em>so <em>s.i.c.k of **everyone** d-e-p-e-n-d-i-n-g on you,

They're h*e*r*o.

Just because you _didn't die _when you were s:o:u:l:d have.

You're f=a=m=o=u=s for something you don't even r/e/m/e/m/b/e/r.

And _everyone_ w'h'i's'p'e'r's and p_o_i_n_t_s and says,

"That's _Harry Potter_. He's our

s

a

v

i

n

g

g

r

a

c

e

"

But you don't w~a~n~t to be their g*o*d*d*a*m*n _saving grace._

You want to be Harry Potter, the boy who still has his parents, the _normal _one.

Not Harry Potter, the boy who l^i^v^e^d, the c!h!o!s!o!n one,

the

s

a

v

i

n

g

g

r

a

c

e

**A/N I hope you guys liked it, and I hope I didn't murder it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry tries to find the right moment to pop the question. It won't be too hard, will it? Will it?  
>Pairing: HarryGinny of course  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Timeline: 2005 (Harry's 25, Ginny's 24)<br>Disclaimer: Nope, just having fun.  
>AN: This just popped into my head. I should be doing math homework... Oh well, enjoy and review at the end.

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Harry Potter was not some brave, all-powerful super human that could do everything. Yes, he defeated the most evil wizard of all time (with his friends' help, he'll remind you). But no, he could not do <em>everything<em>. He had been dating Ginny Weasley for seven years. His friends asked _if_ he was going to pop the question soon while hers asked _why_ hadn't he yet (Was their sex life okay? Was he good in bed? Is he just dim?) Truth be told, he had aquired the ring nine years ago, before the Final Battle. Lupin had pulled him aside at his 16th birthday party and gave him a little velvet box. Harry had raised an eyebrow.

"Open it," Lupin had said, handing him the box. Harry opened it to find a sparkling diamond engagement ring. "It was the ring your father proposed with. He gave it to Sirius a couple days before he died. Sirius said James said that if Voldemort didn't get to them, Sirius would just give it back. But if Voldemort _did _get to them, Sirius was to give it to you. About an hour before _Sirius _died, he gave it to me. We were walking though the Hall of Prophecies and he told me that if he didn't make it out, I would give this ring to you and tell you this story."

"Why did you wait?" Harry had asked.

"I see the way you look at Ginny Weasley; I thought it might come in handy in a couple years," Lupin told him, winked and walked away.

But that was before he died. Harry kept the ring in the same sock as the Felix Felicis. He kept it with him all sixth year. It was the only thing that gave him hope for Ginny.

And now it was time to do it.

Harry gulped and slipped the box in his pocket. He didn't expect to actually do it _today_ but he still kept it with him. There had been a particularly close call when Ginny was looking for his jeans. And now they were in a row and she wouldn't talk to him. He walked down stairs and smiled at Mrs. Weasley who was bent over the sink, washing dishes from breakfast.

"She's in the meadow, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry nodded and walked outside. He immediately saw Ginny's blazing hair standing out in the grass. She was lying down looking up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a rabbit," Ginny said, not moving her gaze.

"Sounds like something Luna would say," Harry said, lying beside her.

"Yeah..."

"So, what's up?"

"_What's up?_ We just had one of our biggest rows and you say '_What's up?_'" she said, shooting up, glaring daggers at him."

"Um, sorry?"

"Oh. My. God. You are so dim!"

"I am not!" Harry said indignantly.

"Yes, you are!"

"Fine, I'm sorry we fought, you were right, I was wrong. Make up sex?"

"NO!"

"Okay, I am sorry for telling you that I don't want to buy that flat with you. I meant that I didn't want to buy _that_ particular house. You never let me explain."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm just not!"

"Oh, right, 'cause you're Harry _freaking _Potter and you _never _lie! You're perfect in every way and you have no flaws! I forgot that you saved the world! Maybe I just want to date a normal guy. One who isn't famous and who isn't gossiped about and isn't stalked by creepy girls and isn't asked every _fucking_ day if he has girlfriend. Because he does! And it's me and I might not be enough but I-"

"Marry me."

"-try to be and I- Wait, what?"

"Marry me and I'll always be yours."

"Aren't you supposed to be on one knee?"

Harry bent on one knee.

"Aren't you supposed to have a ring?"

He pulled out the box.

"Holy shit, you're serious."

"Of course I am. Now, one more time before I cramp up from being on my knees for too long, Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Well, duh!"


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: James, Dominique, Rose and Fred II take a trip into Muggle London.  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairings: mentions of Rose/Scorpius, James/OC  
>Timeline: 2019 (Teddy is 22, Victoire is 20, James and Fred II are 16, Dom is 15, Rose is 14)<br>Rating: PG  
>AN: I did my research and the Icecreamists is real. All the flavors are real too. The Weasley family tree can be found here: http:/f 0 5 . d e v i a n t a r t . n e t / f s 7 0 / f / 2 0 1 0 / 1 8 9 / 6 / 3 / H a r r y _ P o t t e r _ N e x t _ G e n e r a t i o n _ b y _ l i l x m i s s x a n g e l . p n g. Take out the spaces, obviously. I hope you like it! Enjoy and review at the end!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, it'll be fun, Rosie!" Dominique said.<p>

"Okay, first of all, don't call me Rosie. Second of all, I would rather swim in dragon blood than go to Muggle London and shop with the Trouble-Making Trio of the Weasley-Potter clans," said Rose. James scoffed.

"Dragon blood? Really?" Fred asked.

"I think the greater issue is the fact that we have a totally uncool group name," James joked.

"Please please come! I need a female presence!" Dominique begged.

"No! At the very least, you'll set the whole city on fire!" Rose exclaimed.

"You mock us, sir!" Fred said in a faux-pretentious tone.

"_Sir?" _Rose growled.

"Girl, you gotta have fun," James said in a girly voice. She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, all you do is study and read all day! You should do more normal things. Please come?"

"Why do you _want _me to come?" Rose inquired.

"Well, we _do_ need someone to make sure we don't burn London down." Fred grinned.

"Fine," she said after a while. Dom, Fred and James all sighed in relief. "What's the plan?"

"Well, Dad leaves for work at 8:55 sharp and Mum leaves for practice at 10. Dad comes home at 6:05 exactly everyday and Mum's practice ends at 4 which means we have a six hour window to be in London," James explained.

"Wait a second, do they know that we're going to London?" Rose asked. Three sets of blue eyes stared at her. "I'll take that as a no. Where do they think we are?"

"Well, Lily's at Alice's, Al's with Louis, and Hugo with Lorcan. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry think that we're all at Aunt Hermione's house, and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron think we're at Aunt Ginny's house," Dom explained.

"What if they call them to ask how we are?" Rose pestered.

"They won't," Fred assured.

"And if they do?"

"They _won't_," he repeated.

"But-"

"Just come, okay? Maybe we'll see 'Scorp' there," Dom teased and Rose blushed madly.

"Why would I care?" Rose said in a what was an attempt at airiness. Dominique raised an eyebrow and Rose gave her a look that clearly said _stop-talking-or-I'll-kill-you-and-bring-you-back-to-life-to-kill-you-again_.

"Yeah, why would she care?" James asked angrily. "He's a _Malfoy_." He said Malfoy like it was a dirty word. Rose avoided his gaze.

"Exactly!" Fred agreed

"What about you and Liz, James?" Dom shot back and Rose gave her a grateful look. James blushed and ducked his head.

"We all know Liz is a walking shopping rack," Rose said ruthlessly. James was 'dating' Liz Tanner and she was tall, blond, and a total bimbo.

"And, you, Fred! Tell us about Andrea!" she said, turning on Fred. Fred also turned red. Andrea was a chaser on the Gyffindor Quidditch team and Fred had nursed a not-so-secret crush on since second year.

"Whatever, let's just go," James said, clearly annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, coast is clear, let's go," James said, after checking the street. They left the house in muggle clothes and tucked their wands away. Rose brought them to the Underground and showed them how to navigate it. They got off at Covent Garden and Rose guided them out of the station. Fred, James, and Dominique looked in awe at London, the crowds of people with their shopping bags.<p>

"How do they survive without magic?" Dom asked after a woman went by with seven shopping bags.

"My mom took me to that store a while ago; it has pretty good clothes. If we're here, we might as well shop, right?" Rose said, pointing to a store across the street. James and Fred groaned while Dominique nodded enthusiastically. They dragged them in but only to find that the clothes were actually not that cute. On their way out, they spotted a familiar head of blue hair leaning against the wall, lips attached to a head of blond hair.

"Oh god, again?" James said, exasperated. Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were making out against an alley wall.

"Why _here_?" Rose said with disgust.

"Just gross," Fred added. Dom ran away. Everyone knew she had always had a slight crush on Teddy and it was pretty hard on her when he started dating Victoire.

"Her sister? Really?" Rose said to Teddy and followed Dom down the street.

"My cousin? Again?" James asked and he and Fred walked off.

"They'll come around," Victoire assured.

"I sure hope so," Teddy replied, staring after them.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dom!" James ran after her.<p>

"What?" She whirled around and faced him. "Did _Rose_ send you to talk to me?"

"No! I came on my own accord. Teddy has a lot going on, okay?"

"Oh, don't use that excuse!"

"He got laid off! Yeah, he got sacked from Magical Law Enforcement! Vic has been helping him lately. It only makes sense that they bonded even more! She's trying to get him a job."

"Oh. I had no idea."

"Exactly, Dom, you didn't know. Why did yell at them? Is something up?" he asked.

"Haven't you noticed? For the past four years, I have had, well, a little, um, crush on Teddy."

"Wow," James breathed.

"Yeah."

"That must suck; your sister dating the guy you have a crush on."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, Dom, James!" Fred called as he and Rose ran up to them. Rose cast a sympathetic look at Dom but she looked away.

"What happen-" Fred started.

"Let's go have lunch, okay?" Rose interrupted. The rest nodded and they found a noodle restaurant. They ate and after a while, with much confusion over the check, they exited the shop.

"I can't believe that muggle money is made out of paper! It's so confusing!" James said, walking out of the restaurant backwards.

_Slam!_

James crashed into a girl, about his age.

"_Ow! _Watch where you're going!" she exclaimed.

"What about you! Watch where _you're_ going!" he retorted.

"You were walking backwards!" she said.

"So I couldn't see! You however, were in full view of me!" They glared at each other for a bit.

"James, come on, let's go," Rose said, putting a hand on his arm.

"Whose this? Your girlfriend?" the girl taunted.

"My cousin actually," he replied

"Oh, so you're into _that_ stuff."

"_Ha ha_," he laughed sarcastically. "What about you? All by yourself in Covent Garden? Freaky genius that everyone hates or freaky home-schooled girl that has no friends?"

"_James!"_ Rose chided.

"Aurora Silverstein," the girl said, grinning, sticking out her hand.

"James Sirius Potter," James said, confused.

"Like the star?" Aurora asked, amused.

"Uh, he was my dad's godfather."

"Weird name."

"Hi, I'm Dom Weasley," Dom said, sticking out her hand.

"I'm Rose Weasley," Rose said

"Fred Weasley II," Fred finished.

"Siblings?"

"Cousins," Dom replied.

"Why is he Potter, and you all are Weasleys?"

"My mum is the only girl out of our parents. She married Harry Potter, thus, I'm James Sirius Potter, not James Sirius Weasley," James explained.

"Why do you always use his middle name?" Aurora asked. James almost did a double take because she didn't gasp at Harry Potter.

"My, you have a lot of questions," Fred said. "He was named after his grandfather, James Potter, so we just call him James Sirius Potter when we say his whole name to avoid confusion. But when we call him by his first name, he's just James." Aurora nodded and clutched her head in pain

"As much as I like you talking about me, it seems at you are in pain. How 'bout I buy you an ice cream?" James said. Aurora shrugged.

"There's a good one down the street. The Icecreamists," she suggested.

"I love ice cream!" Fred exclaimed and they all laughed and walked toward the store. James got Choc and Aw, Rose got The Vanilla Monologues, Dom got Taking the Pistachio, Fred got Espresso Yourself, and Aurora got Cold Sweat (chili, ginger, and lemongrass ice cream).

"Wow, this ice cream is really good!" Fred said.

"Yeah, they have a ton of really interesting flavors," Aurora agreed.

"So, we better head home," Rose said, scooping up the last of her ice cream.

"How are you getting home?" Aurora asked.

"The, uh..." James trailed off, forgetting the name of the Underground.

"Underground," Rose finished. Aurora frowned at James' obvious oblivion.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," she said. "Here, we can exchange emails." She ripped off a piece of her napkin and grabbed a pen. She passed the napkin over after she scribbled something on it. It was scrawled in messy handwriting across the napkin. James had absolutely no idea what it was for. She looked at him expectantly as if she wanted him to do the same.

"I don't have a, um, email," James stumbled out.

"What?" Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, here's my mobile number. You have one of those don't you?" James shook his head. "Oh, wow, here's my telephone number then. My mum or dad might pick up since it's the family phone." She wrote a line of numbers on another napkin.

"Um, my family doesn't have a telephone number either..."

"WHAT? Are you hermits? No matter, maybe I'll just see you around?" Aurora suggested. James nodded but he seriously doubted it.

"Here's my address, maybe you can owl- I mean send me a letter," James said.

"Well, it's a bit old fashioned but okay. Here's my address." Aurora and James wrote their addresses on the napkin and exchanged. Aurora smiled at him and walked off.

"Okay, that was awkward," Fred said. Dom nodded.

"So, shall we go?" Rose asked. James shrugged and they walked out of the shop. Rose led them to the station and they got on the Underground.

* * *

><p>That night, at dinner, the parents were curious to where the kids went.<p>

"So, did you have fun at Uncle Ron's house?" Harry asked James. James choked on his food and Al patted him on the back.

"What? Oh, yeah," he said vaguely. Ginny cast him a suspicious look and he avoided her gaze. "We played quidditch."

"What about you, Al? Have fun with Louis?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yeah! We played chess and exploding snap!" Al said enthusiastically. James rolled his eyes.

"Lily, how's Alice?"

"Oh, we has so much fun! We played muggle cards. Neville taught us," she said smiling.

"Sounds cool," Harry said. He and Ginny exchanged a look and Ginny nodded.

"So, James, who's this Aurora girl?"


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: It's Valentines Day and each Potter has something for their love.  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairing: James/Aurora, Teddy/Lily, Teddy/Victoire, Scorpius/Rose, Ginny/Harry  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Timeline: 2020 (Teddy is 23, Victoire is 23, James is 17, Rose is 15, Scorp is 15, Lily is 11, Ginny is 39 and Harry is 40). I'm just going to pretend they have Valentines day off.  
>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.  
>AN: I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the long wait. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>James Potter was not a normal boy. Or, as he'll tell you everyday, not a normal <em>man<em>. He wanted to be. He wanted to go somewhere that people wouldn't say, "Oh, you're Harry Potter's son!" He wanted girls to like him because he was a great guy and not because his dad was Harry Potter. That's why he was dating Aurora. He felt like he could be just a normal guy. It was their first Valentines day and he wanted to do something special. He wasn't allowed to leave the house because of the prank he pulled last week. He stole Albus' chocolates and wrapped them up. He told his mum that he needed to send something to Fred so he gave it to her to take to the post office.

"James? I'm home!" she said, walking in the door. "James? Are you here?" She walked up the stairs to his room to find it empty. "You have got to be kidding me!" The window was open and a note lay on the bed.

_Mum, dad, Lily, Al, whoever is reading this,_

_As you have now discovered, I'm not here. I just took a trip to muggle London. I'll be back before tea. Don't worry, I just have some things to take care of._

_Love, James_

And all the way across London, James knocked on Aurora's flat door.

"James, what are you doing here?" she asked, opening it.

"Happy Valentines day, love," he said, leaning down. Their lips met and she smiled. _Yes, happy Valentines indeed._

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin was not a very romantic boy. He never had a father figure to teach him about girls. Harry had been there, but he just wasn't enough. It was Teddy and Victoire's fifth Valentines day together and he was running out of ideas. He had already bought chocolates, bears, bonbons, jewelry and he was <em>stuck<em>. It wasn't until the day before when he realized that maybe she didn't need gifts and presents.

"Teddy, I'm home!" her voice carried down the hall. "Teddy?"

"In here!" he called from the bedroom.

"Ugh, I'm so tired! I had the longest day at..." She trailed off when she entered the room. Rose petals were scattered on the bed and candles were placed in various places around the room. "Oh my."

"Hi." He bit his lip.

"Oh, Teddy, this is wonderful! Thank you!" she said, walking up to him.

"Really? I didn't even use my wand and-" She pressed her lips to his, silencing him.

"It's perfect."

* * *

><p>Lily Potter was a tough girl. She had never been truly hurt or heartbroken until now<em>. <em>She had grown up with two older brothers and one sort of brother. Unfortunately, as she grew up, she began to develop feelings for this sort of brother. So she went to Diagon Ally and bought a box of chocolate covered caramels for him. She told her mum that she was going to Alice Longbottom II's house, which was partly true; she _was_ going to her house. Just after she went to his house. She made her way to his house and knocked on the door. No answer. Lily took the key out of the fake rock and inserted it into the hole.

"Teddy? Are you here?" she called in after she opened the door. She walked towards his room and saw that the door was cracked.

"It's perfect." A female voice carried down the hall. Lily looked through the crack and held back a gasp. Teddy and Victoire were standing in his room, kissing passionately. Lily ran down the hall and closed the door quietly. She ran all the way to the Longbottom's flat and hammered on the door. Alice opened it and immediately took Lily into her arms, seeing her condition.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked, closing the door.

"He, he..." she trailed off and burst into tears.

"Come, let's go to my room. He doesn't deserve those chocolates. Let's eat them all!"

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley was used to following the rules. Until Scorpius. She had done exactly what her dad had told her not to do. She had fallen for a <em>pureblood<em>. A Malfoy, no less. She told her mum that she was going to Dominique's but in fact, she was going to the Malfoy's mansion. She finally made it to the mansion and knocked on the door. Hopefully Mr. Malfoy wouldn't answer the door. Unfortunately, he did.

"Ah, Rose. He is in his room. Don't worry, I won't tell your father," he said, giving her a half smile. She grinned up at him and made her way to his room.

"Hi, Scorpius," she said, entering his room.

"Oh, hey Rosie!" he said, walking over and kissing her on the cheek.

"So, anything for me?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Presents? Gifts?" she hinted.

"Uh, no. What you are you talking about, Rosie?"

"Well, it's a special day, isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He leaned down and their lips met. Rose frowned. Maybe he way planning something for later...

"Oh, and Rose?"

"Yes?

"Happy Valentines."

* * *

><p>Harry Potter had not had a easy life. He had grown up for the first ten years of his life with a cruel uncle, a crazy aunt and a torturous cousin. He wounded Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time, six times in the first 16 years of his life. He killed him at only 17 and became the most famous, not to mention youngest wizarding hero of all time. And the minute Voldemort was gone, he decided to settle down. Of course, he waited seven years to get married, but none the less, he had found the girl he wanted to stay with for the rest of his life.<p>

It was their twenty-third Valentines Day together and he had every intention of making it as good as the rest. Their fifth Valentines was when he proposed. Their eighth Valentines was when they conceived Al. Of course, they hadn't _planned_ to conceive Al on Valentines Day. That was just when they got carried away, which was a lot. So this time, he decided, that once the kids were all out of the house, they would have special night together. James, having been granted permission, was staying the night at "Fred's" house. George and Angelina knew of Aurora and said they'd cover for them. Al was spending the night with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Lily was with Alice Lonbottom, Neville's daughter. He bought champagne, flowers, and chocolates for her. He made a roast and pudding and bought candles. He set up the table at 6. Unfortunately, half an hour before she arrived, he smelled smoke.

"Oh, bullocks!" He ran into the kitchen and opened the stove. Smoke rushed out and he grabbed an oven mitt. The roast was ruined.

"Harry? I'm home!" Ginny called, walking into the room, taking off her coat. "Oh, what happened?"

"Well, I was trying to make a romantic dinner since the kids are with their friends, but I burned the roast I made. I'm so sorry, Gin. It was suppos-" Ginny interrupted him by pressing her lips to his.

"It's alright. It's the thought that counts," she whispered, pulling away.

"I just wanted to make this Valentines Day as special as others."

"There's no expectations, okay? Besides, I have a little something _under_ my clothes. We can still have a _special_ night, can't we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Ginny and Harry have a midnight rendevous. And someone catches them.  
>POV: Snape-ish<br>Pairing: Ginny/Harry, James/Lily, mentions of slight Lily/Snape  
>Rating: PG-15<br>Timeline: Sixth year, Harry and Ginny are dating.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does and my name is not Joanne. My name is Kate. Hello.<br>A/N: Wow, these just keep coming. This one's a bit short. Did you guys know that Gryffindor and Muggle both have red squiggly lines? Gosh! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Severus Snape hated patrolling the halls past curfew. He always found couples "shagging" in empty classrooms and closets. Tonight was no different. It was one am and he hadn't even pulled any couples apart. Yet. His hopes were not high. And sure enough, he was walking past the potions closet on the third floor when he heard the voices.<p>

"What if we get caught?" Severus recognized the annoyingly familiar voice of his least favorite student: Harry _James_ Potter.

"Well, that's half the fun," another voice joined in. It was obviously female. He heard a rustling and he threw open the door. His breath caught in his throat when he saw who was in there and he flashed back to more than twenty years ago.

_He was walking through the halls of Hogwarts. He couldn't sleep and he needed something to do. Suddenly, he heard a crash coming from a nearby class room. He check the closest, only to find it empty. But in the next one, he found something he didn't want to see._

_"James, shh, we'll be heard!" a painfully familiar voice whispered. Severus peaked into the room to find Lily Evans pressed against the blackboard, kissing James Potter passionately. Severus let out a strangled gasp. _

_"Sev?" Lily and James broke apart and peered into the darkness._

_"Oh, hey Snivellus. What's up?" James asked nonchalantly. Lily frantically buttoned up her shirt, covering her used-to-be showing black lacy bra. James' shirt was unbuttoned and untucked. Lily's hair was quite disheveled and James was even more messy than usual. Severus' face went bright red and he ran from the room._

_"Sev! Wait!" Lily called after him. She ran down the hall but he had snuck behind a statue. She sighed and retreated back to the class room. James waited for her and they walked back together to Gryffindor tower._

"Whoops!" the girl said, trying not to laugh. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were both tangled up in the closet, hair disheveled.

"I told you, Gin," he said, blushing.

"Okay, you're right, you're right," she said, sighing. "Well, we'll be going. Time for bed-y bye!" Ginny pulled Harry out of the closet and they walked towards Gryffindor tower, hand in hand, leaving Snape behind, dumfounded._  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Severus finds Lily and James in the middle of the night.  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairing: James/Lily, unrequited Sev/Lily  
>Rating: PG-13 for suggestiveness<br>Timeline: Severus, Lily and James are in their seventh year. They just finished their NEWTs and Lily and James have been dating for almost a year. Unfortunately, **Severus doesn't know about their relationship.**  
>Disclaimer<strong>:<strong> I don't own Harry Potter.  
>AN: I hope you guys don't mind another James/Lily/Severus awkward situation one. I made Snape have a sister who was injured while he's at school. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sev,<em>

_I'm alright here. How's Hogwarts? Is James still mean to you? How's Lily? Has she realized her obvious feelings for you yet? Don't worry, she'll come around and pick you in the end. I know she will. She's a nice girl. Treat her well and don't call her the M word again. If you want her to like you, then you can't offend her like that.  
><em>

_The fighting has gotten worse since you left in April. I'm afraid it's my fault. The bills for St Mungos are very bad. I feel fine, though. I think that I should still be in the healers' care though. My stomach hurts a bit sometimes. The scar is still pretty bad. I don't know why mum took me away. I miss you, Sev. Come home. We can play chess together and laugh and play. The fighting isn't so bad when you're here. I just want you to come home. I write back soon. _

_All my love,_

_Catherine_

Severus Snape loved his sister. They wrote to each other every week. Catherine was only ten years old, yet she had wisdom beyond her brother's years. He told her about Lily and James and all the horrible things he did to Severus and how sweet and kind Lily was. And how he loved her. And how she loved another boy. Every week, when he got her letters, he would go to the Room of Requirement to read them. _His_ passcode was "I need to be somewhere I can be totally and completely alone." Unfortunately, that was also another boy who chose that exact phrase. Another boy who coincidentally needed the room that exact night Severus received the letter from Catherine. Another boy who need the room for a less than chaste reason.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Lily, are you sure?" James asked.<p>

"Positive. Now, get your shirt off. Now," she replied, smiling widely.

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied enthusiastically. "And you are sure? This is a big step and you only have one first time. I don't want to over-"

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Got it!" And he attacked her with his lips.

* * *

><p><em>I need to be somewhere I can be totally and completely alone.<em> _I__ need to be somewhere I can be totally and completely alone. I need to be somewhere I can be totally and completely alone_, Severus Snape thought. A door materialized out of the wall. Severus grinned and walked inside to find the the room was already inhabited.

Floating candles bobbed around the room. Soft white rugs covered the floor and a fire crackled in the hearth. In the center was a cot with white sheets. Unfortunately again, the bed was inhabited. With two people. Who were obviously about to do something Severus would rather not talk about.

"Lily?" Severus choked out.

"Severus?" Lily's head popped up.

"Snivelus? How'd you get in here?" James asked.

"I thought no one was in here!" Severus exclaimed, his face bright red.

"Well, duh! Now, could you give us some privacy?" James asked. Lily was frantically looking around the room for her cloths. She found a white button up shirt and put it on. Unfortunately, it was James'.

"I, um, gah," Severus said and ran from the room.

"Oh Merlin! I'll be right back," Lily said, kissing James briefly.

"Lily, wait! Don't you think you should put on some-"

_Slam!_ The door banged shut and James sighed dejectedly.

"Sev, wait! Please, let me explain!" Lily yelled, running after him.

"Explain what? That you've been dating James _fucking_ Potter for Merlin knows how long? That he was about to shag you? That your a whore?" Severus yelled, whirling around.

"I am not a whore, you back-stabbing douchebag!"

"I thought we were friends?"

"We were until you called me a whore! How could you? I barely forgave you after you called me a _mudblood _but this? Too far, Severus, too far!"

"I can't believe you're shagging him! _James Potter?_ I thought he was an arrogant toerag?" Severus said.

"Oh, I was fifteen when I said that! I'm seventeen. He's changed, Sev. Really, he has. He's sweet and chivalrous and funny and smart and everything I like in a man."

"How? How could you, Lily?" he asked in a broken voice.

"Like I just said, he's everything I like in a man. He's really not as bad as you think, Sev," she said softly.

"After everything we've been through? And how we feel?"

"What do you mean how we feel?" No answer. "Sev?"

"Haven't you ever noticed me?"

"You're one of my best friends, Sev! Of course I notice you!"

"What about the way I look at you? The way I treat you? I... I love you, Lily Evans," he muttered. Lily's lips parted.

"Oh."

"I just professed my love you you and you say 'Oh'?"

"I just didn't see it coming."

"I'm sorry. I just ruined our friendship."

"I- No, I'm just surprised."

"Yeah, right. You don't feel the same way. Just say it."

"Severus, I know you think my thing with James isn't serious-"

"Because it isn't."

"Let me finish. It _is_ serious, though. My feelings about him have changed. Maybe he's mature or maybe I've matured but my point is that I lo- really like him. I've thought long and hard about our relationship and the next step. I'm ready."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Is that-"

"Answer the question, Lily."

"Ten months," she mumbled.

"_Ten months?_ You kept this from me for _ten months_?" he asked. She nodded.

"I am so sorry, Sev-"

"Don't. I told you my feelings and you've told me yours. We'll just pretend this never happened and we won't be friends anymore."

"Sev, you can't push your problems away. Please, we have to talk about this. Preferably when I'm not wearing a bloke's shirt."

"It's fine. Go back to James. Just promise me that you'll think about your actions. And you won't marry him."

"_Marry_? Merlin, Sev, we're _17_. I don't want to marry anyone."

"Promise."

"I can't do that, Sev."

"Then we can't be friends."

"Sever-"

"Goodbye, Lily."

"Wait, Sev!" He ignored her and kept walking. And it was only when he got to the Slytherin dorms when he let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" James asked. He had put his pants on and was sitting at the edge of the cot.<p>

"He professed his love for me," Lily said slowly, sitting beside him.

"_What?_"

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I. What'd you say? Actually, that's private, you don't have to tell me," he said, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"I just can't believe after all this time, he just told me," she said.

"He probably just didn't think he had any deadline. Now you're taken, he has to act," James replied.

"Hmm."

"So, I take it we're not gonna shag tonight?"


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Harry and Ginny are late to the quidditch game for some time to themselves.  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairing: Harry/Ginny  
>Rating: PG-13 for suggestive content<br>Timeline: During sixth year. Not really canon since they got together after the quidditch cup and they are still playing quidditch.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not <em>that<em> talented.  
>AN: Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy lately. So enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>"Harry! <em>Harry!<em>" Ron shook Harry's sleeping body. "_Harry_, wake up."

"All right, all right," he said languidly. He swung his legs out of bed and put on his glasses.

"Quidditch today," Ron said, pulling on his trousers.

"Yeah..." Harry said absentmindedly.

_Knock, knock_

Hermione and Ginny came through the door, Ginny already donning her robes and Hermione bundled up for the cold stands.

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly as he pulled on a shirt.

"Hello, boys," Ginny said good naturedly. She walked over and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. "I could get used to this." She ran her hand over Harry's bare chest, smirking. Harry smirked down at her and pulled on a shirt. Ginny mocked being disappointed.

"God, I can deal with the occasional kiss but I'd prefer if you didn't fondle each other in front of me," Ron said, rolling his eyes. Ginny opened her mouth for a retort but Hermione beat her to it.

"Come on, Ron. Let's leave them alone," Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"I'm not leaving him alone with her," Ron said.

"Ron, don't be so dramatic," Ginny said, leaning against Harry.

"I am not being dramatic!" he exclaimed angrily, stepping forward. Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said, pulling his arm towards the door.

"Like I said, I'm not leaving him alone with her," Ron repeated.

"You've got to get ready for quidditch," Hermione reasoned.

"So do they," he said, not taking his eyes off Harry and Ginny.

"Come on, Ron. I'm your best mate," Harry said.

"You're also Ginny's boyfriend," he retorted.

"Just give us a couple minutes," Ginny said. "You're making too much of it."

"Fine, but if I don't see you in the locker room in ten minutes..." Ron said, trailing off. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, smiled briefly at Harry and Ginny, and swept out the door, dragging Ron with her.

"Honestly, when they get together, I am so going to bug Ron about it," Ginny said, grinning.

"When they get together? At the rate they're going, I have a feeling it's going to be a while before they admit they fancy each other," Harry replied. Ginny snorted and leaned up for a kiss. Their lips met and she sighed happily.

"I thought I'd be the one to tell you how I feel. It took you forever!" Ginny said when they broke apart.

"Me?" Harry asked indignantly. "You were the one dating Dean!"

"The words Cho Chang mean anything to you?"

"No, they don't actually," he replied cheekily.

"Please, you were following her around like a lost puppy all through fourth and fifth year!"

"Are we really going to talk about this? What about Michael Connor?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Ginny said regretfully as Harry smiled.

"I hat to say it, but Ron does have a point. The match starts in a half an hour and we have to warm up."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right... Or we could just stay here and snog for a bit?"

"I'm captain. I have to set an example!"

"Ooh, I'm Harry Potter, captain of the quidditch team, the chosen one, the boy who lived!"

"I never said anything about bragging, but really, Gin, we have to get down there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ginny said, but pulled him out of the dormitory.

* * *

><p>They were walking down the deserted hallway for the match when Ginny surreptitiously looked around. Smiling, she pushed Harry around the corner and against a wall.<p>

"Ginny..."

"What? We have time."

"You are insatiable."

"Please, I pined after you for almost five years and you were the hero of my childhood. I think I have some making up to do," she said, smirking. Harry shrugged and their lips met.

* * *

><p>Cho Chang was not the type of girl who dated someone and still thought about him after a year. Besides, she hadn't <em>really<em> dated Harry. She was still hung over Cedric when they were "together." And how she had not found out that he was dating Ginny Weasley was a mystery. Practically the whole school, including the faculty knew about their relationship. But they had been dating a week and Cho didn't really spin the circles of girls who cared about that stuff. When Marietta had told her that Harry Potter was dating someone, she assumed it was one of those girls who fawned over him and just fantasized about it. Maybe he had smiled at someone in the hallway and she perceived it that they were dating. Either way, Cho was not in the know about most Hogwarts gossip, especially about the "Golden Couple."

Anyway, Cho left Ravenclaw tower with her broom hoisted over her shoulder, optimistic for the upcoming match. Now that the Weasley twins had gone, the Gryffindor team wasn't as good as they used to be. Harry was the new captain and she was determined to beat them. Ravenclaw had never really been a prized team but with Cho as their captain, she was intent on winning today. What she hadn't planned on was running late to the match and having to take a short-cut past Gryffindor tower.

So when she rounded a seventh floor corridor near the statue of Arthur the Avaricious, she came face to face with none other than Harry Potter passionately kissing Ginny Weasley against a wall. Cho's eyes widened and she let out a little gasp. Harry and Ginny sprung apart, looking towards the source of the gasp. Cho opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Um, hi, Cho," Harry squeaked. His cheeks began to redden and Ginny tried to stay composed.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"We were just-"

"I see." They stood in silence for a little bit. Harry looked anywhere but Ginny, knowing the sight of her red cheeks and tousled hair wouldn't help. Cho glanced at a portrait of some witch teaching pygmy puffs chess.

"We should go change," Ginny said suddenly, grabbing Harry's hand.

"Yeah," he agreed quickly. Cho smiled weakly at the both of them and they near ran from the corridor. Cho sighed and leaned against the wall. She was not expecting that. Now how was she supposed to play well in the match if all she could think about was Harry and Ginny? She had no idea that they were together. Ginny had liked Harry for ages, but so did almost every girl in the school. Did she like him while he and Cho were "dating"? Of course she did. But did Harry like her back?

Why did Cho care, anyway? She didn't like Harry that way anymore and it was impossible to get over Cedric any time soon. It was just a shock for her to see them together. Besides, she and Harry never kissed like that...

"Oh, hey, Cho." Cho was so caught in her thoughts she didn't notice Ron Weasley walk past her, dressed in his quidditch robes. "Why aren't you getting changed?"

"Oh, I just got caught up," she said. "I'm heading down now."

"You haven't seen Harry and my sister have you?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually, I have. I just walked in on them. They looked pretty occupied. I'd think they were at the match by now."

"Occupied?" Ron asked.

"Well, they were snogging pretty passionately."

"_Are you serious? _I am going to _kill_ them," he said furiously. He stalked off towards the pitch, face growing redder and redder. Cho raised her eyebrows. Evidently, Ron wasn't happy about this new relationship. Cho sighed and followed Ron to the pitch, distracted.

* * *

><p>And when Harry and Cho had to shake hands before the match, neither of them made eye contact.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Harry and Ginny "do" the dishes.  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairing: Harry/Ginny, implications of Ron/Hermione  
>Timeline: During Easter break of Harry, Ron, Hermione's 6th year. Ron and Hermione are of age, Harry and Ginny are not.<br>Warnings: AU, as this happens before the famous first kiss in the common room. You'll figure it out. Also, extreme corniness and fluff.  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.<br>A/N: Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>"And after you do the dishes, I want you to polish the good silverware for the party tonight. Well, the <em>better<em> silverware. Be sure you finish by five-thirty," Mrs. Weasley ordered Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. "Oh, there's so much to do!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. It was two days before Harry turned 17, and therefore two days before he could use magic. Ron and Hermione had already come of age and they took out their wands to magic the dishes and polish the silverware.

"And Harry, Ginny, I don't want to see Ron and Hermione doing the work for you with their wands," Mrs. Weasley said, peeking her head in the door. Ron smirked and walked over to the sink to clean a fourth of the dishes.

"Sorry, mate," he said apologetically as he waved his wand the way Hermione had taught him. The sponge sprung up and and turned on the sink to begin to wash Ron's portion. Hermione did the same with the silverware and they began to polish themselves.

"We really are sorry," she said and with another sad look at Harry and Ginny, she followed Ron out of the room, where they would go spend their free time they had, not doing the dishes.

"Well then, we better get started," Ginny said awkwardly, avoiding Harry's eyes. It was the first time they had been alone together since the breakup.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and picked up another sponge.

"Ginny, I-" Harry said.

"Listen, Harry-" Ginny said at the same time.

"You go first," he said.

"I don't want us to lose our friendship just because you're being noble. We can be friends, can't we?" she said and Harry nodded. "Good."

They continued washing the mountain of dishes in front of them in silence. A little while later, they reached for the soap at the same time and Harry dropped the plate he was holding. It splashed into the sink and covered Ginny in soapy water.

"Oi!" she shouted, now thoroughly wet and incredibly angry.

"Sorry," Harry said, trying not to laugh at her face.

"Are you laughing at me, Potter?" she exclaimed.

"No!" he said indignantly, trying and failing to conceal his smile.

"Bloody idiot," she muttered and splashed water in his direction. Harry looked like he had been slapped. Soapy water dripped down his face and down his shirt. He closed his eyes and put his mouth in a thin line. Ginny had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. She finally opened her mouth and said happily, "Payback."

"Weasley, I am going to get you," he said good-naturedly.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said and dodged a splash in her direction.

Harry grabbed the sponge and threw it at her, not giving her enough time to dodge it again. It hit her square in the chest and slid down to the floor. Her angry expression returned and she filled a bowl in the sink with the sudsy water and dumped it over his head. He immediately retaliated by turning on the sink and disconnecting the faucet. He sprayed her right in the face and the war began. They ran around the kitchen, sopping wet and trying to avoid each other's attacks. Ginny slipped on the wet floor right when Harry grabbed her arm and toppled down with her. Landing in a tangle of limbs on the soapy floor, Harry fell on top of her. He dropped the sponge he was holding and the bowl lay forgotten on the floor. Ginny's leftover smile stayed in her eyes as they stared at each other. Leaning closer and closer, until they were centimeters away, they heard Ron and Hermione thundering down the stairs. Harry lept off of her and went over to the sink, resuming the washing and trying to calm his heart. Ginny grabbed a towel and began to dry her hair in it, avoiding Harry's gaze.

Ron and Hermione entered the room and Hermione slipped on the wet floor. Ron caught her before any damage was done and steadied her with his hand. She smiled gratefully and his ducked his head, ears bright red.

"Blimey, what happened in here?" Ron said, staring at Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look and said at the same time, "Nothing."

Hermione tried to hide her smile at their red faces and wet hair. Something had clearly happened. Ron, however, remained oblivious.

"You guys really suck at the whole 'muggle' thing, don't you?" he said, as Hermione waved her wand to clean up the mess.

"Come on, Ginny, let's go clean your hair. Ron and Harry will finish this up," she said, guiding Ginny upstairs to the bathroom, ready to ask her what had really happened with Harry. Harry, meanwhile, continued washing the dishes and tried to make his face cool down. Ron polished the silverware with his wand, slightly unsuccessfully as most of the silverware failed to make it back to the drawer.

"Hermione'll do it later," he murmured. He walked over to Harry and began to wash the dishes by hand, afraid he would break them if he waved his wand. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing," Harry repeated. Ron took this as a hint and they continued in silence. About half an hour later, Ginny and Hermione came down, dressed and clean.

"I'll finish the rest, you go," Hermione said to Ron and Harry. They nodded thankfully and left the room.

"Oh, I forgot my necklace upstairs. Be back in a mo'," she said and followed the boys out the door. Ron and Harry climbed the stairs up to their attic bedroom and they were about to go in when Harry realized he had forgotten his watch downstairs. He swore and told Ron not to wait up as he went back down the stairs to retrieve his watch. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the way you look at it, he met Ginny right as she came out of her room.

"Oh," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

"About today," he said.

"I want-" Ginny said at the same time again.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm not," she said bluntly.

"Neither am I," he said, grateful to be truthful. Ginny looked around. The landing was deserted and it usually took Ron a while to get dressed.

"Why don't we finish what we started," she said and grabbed his lapels, pulling him down towards her lips. At first, Harry was surprised but he reacted to the kiss quite quickly. Closing his eye, he savored the feel of Ginny against him and smiled against her lips. They broke apart, breathless.

"That was..."

"Yeah..." And they burst into laughter. Ginny looked around again and pulled him into her room, shutting the door behind him.

Down the stairs, Hermione smirked. So, her plan had worked...


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: James and Lily's relationship told in snapshots from their Hogwarts career.  
>PoV: 3rd person<br>Pairing/s: James/Lily  
>Timeline: From James and Lily's 1st year to 7th year<br>Warnings: None  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.<br>A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hi, you're Lily, right?" An eleven year old James Potter asked the red-headed girl sitting next to him. She was taking small bites of her treacle tart silently.<p>

"Yes," she replied, looking up at the already tall, messy-haired boy.

"James. I sit near you in Potions," he replied. Recognition flashed in Lily's green eyes.

"Oh, yeah. You're the one who already got detention from Professor McGonagall," she said, trying not to laugh. "I remember you from the train too."

James brightened at this, glad she remember their brief meeting. "What's up with that Snape guy, anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, frowning.

"I mean, why do you hang out with him?"

"I'm not following..."

"He's a Slytherin, right? And his hair is all greasy," James said as if that explained everything.

"Why does it matter if he's a Slytherin?" Lily asked, her voice rising.

"I mean, just 'cause... They're-"

"What? There's nothing _wrong_ with Slytherins. Especially Sev. He's my best friend," she said proudly. James' eyes widened.

"But he's a boy. And a Slytherin..."

"That doesn't mean anything! I'm going to go sit somewhere else," she announced.

"But-"

"You just insulted my friend. I have no interest in talking to you anymore," Lily said haughtily and moved down the table, finding a place next to Marlene McKinnon.

"What's up with her?" Sirius asked, nudging James.

"No idea," he said vaguely, but James Potter knew exactly what Lily Evans was thinking. He also knew that she was quite pretty, for a girl.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lily!" James called after her in the hallway. The second year Gryffindors were being herded to the Halloween feast and James pushed through the other twelve year olds to get to the redhead.<p>

"What, James?" she said, whirling around.

"I just wanted to apologize for before. When I was making fun of Snivellus," he said, referring to earlier that day when he had replaced everything in Severus' pencil case with unwrapped chocolate frogs.

"First of all, you should be apologizing to _Severus_. Second of all, I don't think this apology is very heartfelt considering you just called him Snivellus. What has he ever done to you?" she said angrily. James looked sheepish.

"Sorry for calling him Snivellus," he muttered.

"Doesn't make it any better," she snapped.

"Hey, I apologized! That's more than Sirius has ever done!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't base your actions on Sirius Black. You'll end up dead."

"I'm sorry for calling him Snivellus. I'm sorry for filling his case with chocolate frogs and everything I've done before," James said sullenly.

"I don't even think you tried," Lily said and pushed through the crowd away from him. James looked after her longingly.

"Apology didn't work?" Remus asked as the rest of the Marauders walked up to him. James shook his head.

"Oh well," Sirius brushed off. "Want to go shove pumpkin pasties down Billie Biggin's pants?"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Evans!" James stage whispered. He tapped her shoulder. She ignored him. He rolled his eyes and threw a piece of paper at the back over her head while she continued to ignore him. "<em>Evans."<em>

"_What?_" she finally spat out, turning around.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me? First trip's Saturday," he whispered, leaning forward.

"No thanks," she said, false sweetly. James frowned.

"Please?" he asked again.

"No means no, Potter," and she attempted to go back to taking notes.

"But-"

"Potter, I would rather go to Hogsmeade with Davey Gudgeon," she said, referencing a short fourth year who was unfortunately the target of a large acne outbreak. In fact, Lily didn't know if Davey Gudgeon was at all nice or funny but she assumed their date would be incredibly boring. His reputation for boring the wits out of girls preceded him. Maybe if Lily got to know him... She shook her head to get the distracting thoughts on whether or not Davey Gudgeon was a good date or not out. Unfortunately, when Lily got her thoughts back to class, everyone was staring at her. Apparently, her ideas on Davey Gudgeon were voiced much louder than she intended.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us about Mr Golightly, Miss Evans?" Professor Penrose asked, raising an eyebrow. Lily's face flushed red.

"No, Professor," and she sunk in her seat.

"Very well. Pay attention for the remainder of the class, please," he replied and turned back to the board. Lily sent a withering glare towards James while he and Sirius tried to keep back their laughter.

* * *

><p>"James Potter with Lily Evans," Professor Slughorn called out. Lily groaned and began to collect her stuff to bring to James' table.<p>

"Hello, Evans," James said, smiling cheekily.

"Potter," she nodded.

"What should we make today? A love potion perhaps?" he suggested.

"We're supposed to make Essence of Dittany. Shall we use your cauldron or mine?" she asked.

"My, my, you're all business."

"Mine then. I'll get the ingredients and you start the fire. Try not to burn Hogwarts down." She walked away from the table to retrieve their materials, trying not to think of death headlines involving James Potter.

"I'll try!" he called after her, smiling widely.

* * *

><p>"Let him down, James!" a very angry fifteen year old Lily Evans said as she walked up to James, who was watching Adrian Mumps struggle from his position hanging from the chandelier.<p>

"Oh, but we're having so much fun!" James replied, smirking. Lily pursed her lips.

"Let. Him. Down."

"Says who?"

"Me. A prefect, if you haven't noticed," she said, jabbing the badge on her chest. James looked as though he was thinking through his options. "_Potter,_" she said warningly.

"Blimey, you sound like McGonagall," Sirius laughed.

"If you don't let him down in the next thirty seconds, I'm deducting 45 points from Gryffindor," she challenged. The Marauders' smiles vanished.

"But, Lily, you can't deduct points," Marlene whispered.

"They don't know that," Lily replied. "Okay, I hate to do this... Ten points."

James reached for his wand.

"She's bluffing, mate," Sirius said.

"Twenty..."

"Just let him down, James," Remus said. "It's not worth it."

"Thirty..."

"She's in _our _house. She wouldn't deduct points," Sirius said

James sighed and flicked his wand. Adrian was levitated above the chandelier before he fell to the ground. He muttered a quick thanks to Lily and scuttled off.

"Thank you," Lily said to James.

"Wait a sec, you can't dock points!" Sirius called out. Lily smirked and turned to walk away.

"You tricked me!" James called after her.

"Nice observation skills, Potter," she said over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Kiss me Evans?" A sixteen year old James asked, lounging against a wall on the sixth floor.<p>

"In your dreams, Potter," she called back and tried to return to her conversation with Marlene and Mary

"Is that permission?"

"Ugh," she shuddered.

"You know, Prongs, you might want to give up. I reckon it's been nearly two hundred times you've asked her and she's denied you," Sirius said.

"The world would be a different place if James Potter stopped asking Lily Evans to go out with him," Mary said.

"A better one," Lily muttered.

"Oi, I resent that!" James said, ignoring his friend's suggestion.

"Oh do you?" she said indignantly. She opened her mouth to shoot back an insult or something she would rather do but Marlene was already pulling her away.

"Come on, Lily, he's not worth it," she said.

"You're right." Lily let Marlene pull her away and they continued down the hall with Mary.

"Bye, Evans!" James called after her.

"Oh, give it up, mate," Sirius said. "I want our dear redhead to be with you as much as the next person but it's just getting embarrassing."

"Yeah... Maybe you're right," James agreed, staring longingly down the hallway at the three girls.

"I know I'm right," Sirius said. James stayed silent as he looked at the corner Lily had just turned.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Evans! Give me a kiss, yeah?" James taunted. Lily rolled her eyes but kept her eyes on the Ancient Runes book in front of her. The common room was especially crowded this evening, as it was raining and a Saturday. "Come on, just one..."<p>

Lily continued to ignore his pleas for a kiss and tried to keep studying. She attempted unsuccessfully to phase out the Marauders' jokes and jeers.

"Still bugging you?" Marlene asked as she plopped herself down in the chair across from Lily, who nodded. "Blimey, he's persistant, you've got to give him that."

"Evannnssss," James drew out. "Oh, Lily..."

It had been nearly half an hour of this and become a sport for the common room. How long could Lily last before going back to the dormitories or slapping him? Jerry Spinnet had ten sickles that in five minutes, she would hit him and Bernard Stebbins bet that she would go to the library in ten minutes. Unlucky for them, it was neither. But lucky for James Potter, it was one option no one saw coming.

"One date... Just one. I'll pay and you can have all the butterbeer you want..." Lily's nostrils flared in annoyance but she persevered in her studying.

"I promise to be the least giant squid-like as possible," he added. Lily put down her quill and the room went silent. She stood up from her chair and stalked across the room to him. James' heart began to speed up and people got their wallets out to pay those who bet on her hitting him. But she did something entirely different.

On Saturday March 5th, 1976 at 8:15pm, Lily Evans grabbed James Potter's Gryffindor tie and pulled him in for an angry kiss. At first, James didn't know what to do. No one really did. Lily's lips were hard against his. This was not a kiss of love, obviously, but of anger and pent up emotions. After a moment, James realized that Lily Evans was kissing him. And he responded. His hands went to her hips and he savored the feel of her lips against his. After a moment, Lily realized that she was kissing James Potter. And surprisingly, she quite liked it. She softened her lips against his and tangled her hands in his hair, something she had actually wanted to do for ages. She was vaguely aware of the wolf-whistles and shocked gasps coming from around the room but she ignored them. She was kissing James Potter and she _liked _it. Finally, they broke apart. The whistles and gasps had stopped. It was silent. She stared into his hazel eyes and smiled. For once, she had silenced James.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: In which Lily goes on a date and James flirts with her.  
>PoV: 3rd person<br>Pairing/s: James/Lily  
>Timeline: End of 6th year<br>Warnings: extreme fluff  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to JK. No copyright infringement intended.<br>A/N: Enjoy (sorry for all the James/Lily. They're fast becoming my HP otp. I blame it on TLAT).

* * *

><p>"Why, Evans, fancy meeting you here," James said when he saw Lily walk into the Three Broomsticks. He, Sirius, Remus and Peter were lounging by the bar when Lily and her date, Bernard Stebbins walked in.<p>

"I don't see how it is, considering nearly the entire school is in Hogsmeade," said Lily but her eyes were light, betraying her teasing.

"I'll get us butterbeers?" her date suggested. Lily nodded and he went to the end of the bar to hail Madam Rosmerta.

"Having fun?" asked James curiously, trying not to hate Stebbins too much.

"Oh, yes, loads," Lily answered, faking brightness. James and Sirius raised their eyebrows.

"Something wrong, Evans?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't know what you mean," Lily lied and the four Marauders smirked. "What?"

"How's ol' Bernie?" James asked.

"_Bernard_ is perfectly nice," she replied.

"Of course. People who have old man names tend to be quite nice. Unless they're of the 'Get off my lawn!' variety. Dear Stebbins isn't, is he?"

"Every old man was young at one point," pointed out Lily indignantly.

"Not my grandfather. Came out of the womb with a cane and a hearing aid," James said. Peter and Remus chuckled.

"True story, I know his grandad. That man has been cantankerous since birth," nodded Sirius solemnly.

"Oh, get off it." Lily glanced down the bar to see where her date was to find he was talking with Gavin Hopkirk. She turned back to the boys, who were now discussing Remus' grandfather, who apparently had scared two muggle boys off his lawn by sending flying lamps after them.

"Nearly got sent to Azkaban," Remus joked.

"And his name was Tiberius. You see, all men born with old man names are destined to be old men forever," said Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes and the boys grinned.

"I don't understand how you lot are going to survive in the real world," she said.

"Oi, we've been living in the real world!" Sirius said loudly.

"Why just the other day Moony had to unclog a toilet," James said.

"Granted, we were the ones who clogged it. Well, that and the rest of the toilets in the school," Peter added and the other three guffawed. Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Honestly, Lily, if you keep rolling your eyes, they're going to get stuck!" said James.

"That's a myth, Potter."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Blimey, you're like a two year old," she said, exasperated.

"A very handsome two year old," James said, puffing his chest out.

"Oh, yes, extremely handsome," said Lily sarcastically.

"With very dreamy eyes."

"The dreamiest."

"And the hair."

"Oh, what I would give to run my hands through that hair!"

"Don't forget to mention my talent in Quidditch."

"Ah, the very best at Hogwarts."

"And my ways with the ladies."

"Yes, they simply fawn over you."

"Fall at my feet."

"It's quite dangerous, really. To have so many girls in love with you."

"Oh, quite."

Remus, Peter and Sirius exchanged looks.

"Well, would you look at that. All out of butterbeer," Sirius said loudly. James and Lily continued to talk, ignoring Sirius.

"I think we should get some more," Peter added pointedly.

"Oh, yes, good idea, Pete." Remus nodded. The three boys rolled their eyes at James and Lily's lack of reactions.

"Should we just leave them?" Sirius added, softer this time. Remus shrugged and they hopped off the stools and walked away from the couple.

"Think they're ever going to get their act together?" Peter asked.

"At this rate, we'll all be ninety by the time they shut up and shag," Sirius replied, glancing at the flirting Gryffindors

"So, overall, I'm a pretty good two year old, don't you think?" James said.

"Oh, one of the best I know," said Lily, smiling at him.

"Then how old are you? Forty?"

"_Forty__?_ God no! I'd say I'm... 21."

"21 and 2? Not a very good couple..." James mused. Lily's smile faded slightly.

"Who said anything about a couple?"

"No one."

"You just did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you- I'm not starting this again!"

"What? Flirting?"

"We were not flirting!" Lily said loudly. Several heads turned in their direction and she blushed.

"I'd say were were the definition of flirting." James smirked. Lily fought the urge to roll her eyes yet again.

"I'm on a date," she hissed, her eyes flickering to the boy down the bar.

"So dump him," said James simply. Lily looked at him, agog.

"I'm not going to dump Bernard!"

"Why not? He's a lousy date." James shrugged and took a swig of butterbeer.

"He's been perfectly lovely," Lily defended.

"'Course he has."

"He _has_," she said.

"So here's my question," James started, "If he's such a good date, why are you here flirting with me?"

"_We were not flirting,_" Lily repeated and it was James' turn to roll his eyes.

"That was definitely flirting," he said, right as said date walked up, holding two butterbeers."

"What was flirting?" Bernard asked, taking the stool next to Lily. She looked up, flustered.

"Oh, um..." She was at a loss for word but thankfully James covered for her.

"We were just talking about Fergus O'Shea and Daisy Hookum. They were sitting at that booth over there," James lied, pointing to a random booth. "Evans here thinks they're just friends but it's obvious there's something more. Daisy Hookum is on a date with... Bertram Aubrey but she's been flirting with Fergus for a while. Anyone's blind not to see it."

"Oh," Bernard said, looking confused.

"Daisy is obviously having a fun time with Bertram. He just left for a couple moments and she was having a _polite_ conversation with Fergus. She would never go out with Fergus, let alone flirt with him. They've hated each other for ages," said Lily pointedly.

"Um, okay?" Bernard continued to look confused, looking from James to Lily.

"Obviously she was happy to talk with Fergus. He's only been mad about her for six years. I think it's about time she admits her feelings!"

"What feelings?" Lily yelled and everyone looked at her. She turned bright red.

"The feelings that are so obvi-" James started but Lily interrupted him.

"Come on, Bernard, we're leaving."

"But I only just bought these," he protested.

"Let's go to Honeydukes," she suggested, glaring at James.

"Good idea," James said angrily and her date frowned. Sirius, Remus and Peter walked back up, taking note of James and Lily's angry faces.

"Alright, James, Evans?" Sirius said, trying to break the tension.

"Peachy," Lily spat. "Bye, Sirius. Remus, Peter."

"Bye, Lily," they sang together and she glowered at them. She stomped towards the door, dragging Bernard with her. James looked after her longingly.

"Blimey, what's up with her?" Peter asked.

"No idea. Absolutely none," James replied darkly. Right before she exited the pub, she looked back at James. The anger on her face was gone, replaced with a softer look. As if she was apologizing. James smiled weakly back and she nodded once. And then the door was closing, her red hair disappearing behind it. He saw through the window her and Stebbins walking hand in hand towards Honeydukes and sighed.

"Ah well," Sirius said, patting James on the back. His expression was lighthearted but there was worry in his eyes. "Just when I thought she would finally give in, Stebbins the senseless comes and interrupts."

"Yeah..." James said softly.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, they have sugar wands today!" Lily said, walking into Honeydukes.<p>

"Don't like them much myself," Bernard said, looking around.

"Oh," Lily said awkwardly. "What about fizzing whizbees?"

"Meh," he said, shrugging. Lily sighed. So far, she and Bernard had nothing in common. "I quite like licorice wands."

"Oh, yes, those are delicious," Lily lied and smiled brightly. She hated licorice.

"I'll buy you some."

"Oh, that's quite alright," said Lily quickly. "I mean, I prefer chocoballs."

"I'll buy you some of those, then," he said and picked a bag of chocoballs and a bag of licorice wands.

"Thank you," she said, faking gratefulness. She hated when boys thought they had to buy everything on the date.

When they were back outside, Lily said, "Should we go back to the castle then?"

"Oh, yes." He sounded relieved and Lily was happy to see that he was bored too. At least she wouldn't have to lie through a second date. They made their way back to the castle and when they reached Gryffindor tower, Lily tried not to sigh in relief.

"Well, this is me," she said, gesturing towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I had fun today," he lied.

"Oh, me too." She nodded vigorously and they stood there awkwardly. Bernard kissed her on the cheek and walked away briskly.

"Gurdyroot," she said glumly to the Fat Lady when he was out of earshot.

"Bad date?" asked the portrait.

"You don't even know."


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Kissing James Potter should not feel this good.  
>PoV: Lily-centric<br>Pairing/s: James/Lily  
>Timeline: During their seventh year<br>Warnings: Slight sexual content  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.<br>A/N: Phew. This was… an interesting exercise. It's probably the closest I'll ever get to writing smut. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Her chest is heaving from the anger coursing through her blood. James is running his hand through his already wild hair and she suddenly feels the urge to either slap him or snog him. So she does both.<p>

Her hand whips across his face and he looks at her, shell-shocked. Her hand covers her mouth and she can imagine the mark of her hand on his cheek forming.

"Did you just slap me?" he asks. Lily grits her teeth and glares at him. The want- _need-_ to snog him comes back at her at full force. Lily is one to follow her instincts. She does what she thinks is right, what she wants to do, what she feels she needs to do. And in that moment, she completely ignores all logic and intelligence and does the one thing she promised herself she would never do.

She walks across the room and smashes her lips to James'. He's frozen for a moment and she puts her hand on his neck, pulling him down to her level. And then suddenly he's kissing her back. She had pushed him against the wall in her forceful embrace and he spun her around, taking control. He hoists her against the chalkboard, straddling his waist. She hits the chalkboard hard and he pulls away, worried for a moment. She groans and kisses him again. He smirks against her and she nips at his lip. Her school skirt is riding up but she doesn't care. This is the best snog she's ever had. It's isn't soft, it isn't romantic. It's hard, passionate and hurried. It's pent up emotions from six years of tension. It's exactly the kind of kiss she doesn't want. She wants romance and flowers and chocolate and kisses on the cheek.

But something about the feel of his lips on hers is different. She finds herself craving more, moving herself against him and getting her hands on every part of his body. Kissing James Potter should not feel this good. But it does, and here she is, pushed against a wall in an empty classroom, legs wrapped around his waist and his lips moving to her neck. She cranes her head back, moaning. She can feel James' smirk against her neck and it infuriates her. She knots her hands in his hair and pulls his lips back to hers in a bruising kiss. She knows she'll probably regret this. She knows she will hate herself- and James- in the morning. But she also knows that this feels really fucking good.

His lips move against hers in a frenzy and she feels the need to touch his skin. She begins working on his tie, keeping their lips connected. The tie is thrown aside and she starts on the button-down. The buttons are taking to long and they break the kiss for a moment. He tries to help her but they're high on emotions, fingers tangling together. Finally, Lily rips the shirt off him, buttons be damned. James smirks yet again and she rolls her eyes. But then everything slows for a moment. They aren't kissing anymore. It's just James and Lily, a tangle of limbs in a deserted classroom. His hazel eyes are boring into hers and she realizes this is the place she can never go back from. She can blame the kissing on her anger and hormones but staring into each other's eyes when he's shirtless is something Lily can never blame on anything but herself. Despite his hurried passion moments prior, James is looking into her eyes tenderly. She cannot believe that this is the same boy that cursed Sev and enlarged Bertram Aubrey's head. This is a boy who is in love. An immature, confused teen who doesn't know what to do with his feelings. In that moment, James Potter redeems himself in her eyes.

Lily swallows hard and bites her lip, considering her options. She can storm out and claim it never happened. She and James can go back to the way they were before. Or she can continue kissing him. Take a leap and do what whatever she wants, the hell with logics and everyone else. Looking into James' eyes, she decides. She untangles herself from his embrace and she can swear he sees hurt flash in his eyes. She fixes her hair, straightens her blouse, and tries not to look at the boy breaking in front of her.

"I'm sorry, James," she says softly and walks to the door.

Lily knows even though it feels so damn good and she's falling into something a little like love, she has to stop. She has spent nearly seven years yelling at him and hating everything about him. She admits that this past year, he's changed, and that she has thought about him. But he's James and she's Lily. History is set in stone. He falls for her, she hates him. They leave Hogwarts, never see each other again. She'll marry someone safe, and comfortable. Maybe even a muggle. She'll have a boy and a girl, a dog perhaps. She'll go into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she'll mend bridges with Petunia. Her children will go to Hogwarts, get sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. She'll love them either way. They'll graduate, and get married. They'll start their lives while she draws closer to the end of hers. Maybe her husband will die first, maybe she will. This is her future. This is what she wants, what she's planned for. She's never questioned it. Except for now. Kissing James Potter is not supposed to make her feel this way. She begins to doubt every choice she's made about him and her future.

She has her hand on the knob, can feel his gaze on her and thinks Oh, _what the hell? _She stops, grins and turns around. James is leaning against the wall, his face crestfallen. His hair is even more messed up than usual and she has to admit, quidditch has been good to him. His shoulders are sagged and she knows he felt such hope when they were kissing. She felt the same hope. She feels it right now.

"What the hell," she says, deciding to say whatever comes to mind. Then she's running across the room to him, and jumping into his arms. He looks at her, surprised, and she beams at him widely.

"What the hell?" he repeats, a ghost of grin on his face.

"What the hell," she agrees and presses her lips to his. This kiss is less crazed. It's softer, more loving and careful. This is what she wanted before and she realizes why James is so attractive to her. He can wipe her mind of all her inhibitions, turn her into a putty in his hands. He can make her feel like a mental, hormonal teenager. But he can also make her feel loved and cared for. He makes her feel good enough. And she doesn't want one James or the other. She wants every bit of James. In that moment, Lily decides again. She changes her future and James'. She makes the right decision this time, and she knows it.

Thinking _what the hell_ was probably the best thing Lily ever thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: You could be happy and I won't know/But you weren't happy the day I watched you go/And all the things that I wished I had not said/Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head, or when Lily finally asks James. Inspired by You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol.  
>POV: Severus-centric<br>Pairing: James/Lily, unrequited Snape/Lily  
>Warnings: Angst because Snape is Snape.<br>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to JK Rowling and Snow Patrol. No copyright infringement intended.  
>AN: Sorry for the lack in update.

* * *

><p>He cannot pinpoint the exact moment they fall apart. It's before the incident by the lake, but after that, everything seemed to crack and break. They used to make fun of the Marauders, with their stupid self-given name and cocky attitudes but now all she seems to do is hang out with them, and not him. She's still friends with Marlene and Mary but Mary has always been to girly for her and Marlene is occupied with that McKinnon bloke.<p>

He remembers one day clearly, though he wishes he didn't. It was a sunny, warm afternoon. They had just completed their NEWTs and most of the seventh years were lounging by the lake. Severus cannot help but be reminded of a very similar day in fifth year. He pushed this thought to the back of his mind and returned to his book, while Mulciber and Avery chatter on behind him. There is a burst of bubbly laughter behind him and his heart immediately swoops. He knows that laughter anywhere. Unfortunately, it's accompanied with a loud, masculine guffaw. James Potter's laughter often haunts him in his sleep. He tries not to look up at the group approaching the lake but he can't help it. Lily is obviously enjoying a piggy-back ride from Potter, whose hair is even more messed up than usual and his glasses askew. Marlene and Mary are there too, with their respective boyfriends, and the rest of his stupid friends are trailing along. Black is telling some pointless (he doesn't know the joke but he knows it is) joke to Pettigrew who is giggling at his obnoxious friend. Lupin is talking animatedly with Marlene about a muggle band after her boyfriend, whom Severus doesn't care to know, leaves to study with Mary's boyfriend. The seven of them finally settle beside their usual shady tree by the lake while Severus pretends to listen to something Mulciber is saying, but is really watching them. Potter sets Lily surprisingly lightly on the ground and she pulls a face at being put down. He can barely hear their conversation from here but he does pick out bits and pieces.

"Did you really have to put me down, Potter?" Lily is saying, overly disappointed. What was once a name uttered with derision is now a comfortable nick-name. Severus used loved it when she called him Potter. It was a reminder of her hatred towards the other boy. But now she says it with a caring tone and he wants to wring the quidditch captain's neck.

"I'm afraid I did, Lily dear," Potter says apologetically. She collapses on the ground, tired from exams and he sits down next to her. His hands go to her hair, twisting the red locks in a familiar way. Severus' blood boils.

"I do so like being on top of you," she says with no shame and Potter smirks.

"Do you?"

Lily is about to open her mouth with a comment sure to make Severus want to vomit when Black interrupts them.

"Would you two stop flirting for five seconds so we can settle a debate?" he asks and Lily and Potter turn bright red.

"We weren't flirting," Lily mumbles while Black rolls his eyes.

"Right…" he drawls and Lily avoids Potter's gaze. "Anyways, Pete here says that…"

But Severus doesn't care about the natterings of the Maraurders. He focuses only on Lily, who is leaning leisurely against the tree and Potter. Her head is rested against Potter's shoulder while his arms are wrapped around her and his hand playing with her hair. Every now and then her laugh carries across the lawn and her face lights up. Every now and then she laughs, and Potter smiles like it's the most beautiful thing in the world. Just like Severus used to and still does. It's the happiest he's ever seen her. Her eyes are bright and it seems she never stops smiling. Severus hates it.

"Come on, just say it…" Potter is saying to Lily. She is trying hard not to laugh and failing miserably at it.

"Hmm, how about no?" she says, her face growing redder and redder.

"Just four words. Five if you add my name," says Potter. Severus frowns, confused.

"I think I'll go with zero words," says Lily, pretending to think about it.

"I've spent the last five years asking, I think it's your turn."

"I don't agree."

"You don't need to."

"I'm the one who's doing it."

"And I'm the one who answers."

Lily groans indignantly and Potter grins at her.

"Remus, Peter, help me out here," Lily pleads with the other two boys.

"What about me?" Black asks, sounding hurt.

"You're going to side with James," Lily says, not even looking towards him.

"Sorry, Lily. I'm with James on this one," says Pettigrew, shrugging apologetically. Lily turns on Lupin.

"You two have been beating around the bush for long enough now," says Lupin in response. Severus begins to understand what they are talking about and a sick feeling accompanied by butterflies settle in his stomach. Lily sighs, resigned, but he can see even from here that she is not truly angry. She now looks towards Marlene or Mary—he can never tell the difference—but her friend only shrugs. Lily bites her lip, obviously thinking through her options.

"Just say it, Evans," Potter says good-naturedly.

"Do I really have to?"

"Yep."

"Four words…"

"Hmm, no."

"Alright then, you leave me no choice."

Lily frowns for a split second, bewildered by his threat, but a moment later, she is thrown over his shoulder, laughing and screaming at the same time. The rest of their friends are watching amusedly and some of the other students have begun to do the same. Potter and Lily's quarrels are frequent so this scene by the lake is not greeted with surprise. The fights never last long and the two usually make up by the next day. They aren't how Lily and Severus' used to be—not often but drawn out and not over trivial things. It seems there is nothing long with Potter and Lily's friendship. They fight like a married couple but always make up the next day, laughing at breakfast with the Marauders and Marlene/Mary. Rumors circulate the school often that they are secretly going out. Severus refuses to believe this because the alternative is too painful.

Potter, with Lily on his shoulder, is approaching the lake's edge while Lily is screaming bloody murder. The other five follow them, Black trying not to fall over laughing. Lily is yelling for help while Potter only answers with "Four words…" each time she does. They finally reach the edge and Potter kicks off his shoes. Lily's hair has come fully out of her messy ponytail and is cascading down Potter's back. It glints in the sunlight and her face is beginning to match the color. Potter steps into the cold water and Lily's protests—or laughs—intensify. The water is up to his knees when he stops.

"James, don't you dare!" Lily screeches as he nearly drops her.

"You said you'd rather go out with the giant squid. I figured you should get to know him."

"It was a joke!"

"What do you think, Padfoot? Good excuse?" Potter says, turning towards Black, who pretends to ponder this.

"Doesn't pass," Black responds and Lily begins to writhe in Potter's grasp.

"No!"

"Too late. You missed your chance." Potter threatens to drop her again and Severus' blood boils. He knows what's coming next.

"Okay, I'll say it!" Lily gives in. Potter freezes, intrigued. Lily is panting and he can imagine her heart pounding against Potter's back. There's a bout of silence where the surrounding students watch with bated breath. Severus isn't even trying to pretend to listen to Mulciber now. He is unabashedly watching the scene unfold before him. Potter has just waltzed in there, the git he is, and stole her away from him. He likes to think if Potter didn't exist, he and Lily would be together now. He probably wouldn't be friends with Mulciber, and Avery, Lily wouldn't be friends with the Marauders and it would her and him sitting under the tree by the lake. Maybe he would be playing with her hair as he always wanted. They would talk about exams, the end of the year feast and nothing of importance. Every now and then, he would press his lips to hers or to the top of her head. He would walk her back to Gryffindor tower with a kiss goodnight. Mary or Marlene would complain about Lily dating him but she would jump to his defense.

But Lily's high pitched shriek wakes him from his reverie. Potter has finally dumped her in the icy water of the lake. She stands up shakily and her hair is plastered to her face, her clothes hanging off her body limply. She has never looked more beautiful to him.

She's glaring daggers at the boy in front of her, who is trying not to laugh.

"Potter," she says warningly.

"Yes, Lily?" he asks innocently, unprepared for what comes next. She's suddenly barreling towards him and tackles him into the shallow water. She pins him down, laughing triumphantly.

"I don't think you ever asked me," Potter says cheekily and Lily rolls her eyes. "You did promise…"

"You are such a prat!"

Potter shrugs, as if he can't control it, and looks at her expectantly.

"Ugh, fine." She sighs dramatically and crawls off Potter, who stands up. "Potter…"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Will you…"

"What?"

"Willyougooutwithme?" she mumbles and it's out there. Severus can't look at them any more. But they're too close for him to ignore their voices.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, you heard!"

"I don't think I did."

"Potter, will you go out with me?"

"Still don't hear it."

"Will you go out with me, James?" she bellows. At this point, everyone looks over and Lily blushes profusely. He can hear Avery mutter something like "Bloody Gryffindors" but he ignores him. What was at first a warm spring day has seemed to become a chilly one. A cloud covered the sun and they are enveloped in a shadow.

"Let me think about it…" Potter answers and Lily pushes him back into the water. He lands hard on his butt with a splash and if it was any other situation, Severus would laugh. But this is Lily asking Potter out. There is no humor in this. He's not sure there will ever be humor or happiness in his life after this moment.

"James."

"I suppose I could make some time on the next Hogsmeade trip," he says, pretending to think about it. Lily shoves him once more and he grabs her hand at the last minute, causing her to tumble over into the water.

The two immerge from the water, laughing loudly and soaked to the bone. Their laughter is infectious, and their friends join them. Most of the students by the lake have turned away, predicting the outcome, but Severus keeps his eyes on them. Potter and Lily's laughter has subsided and he takes a step forward. Lily doesn't back away from him. He tucks a red lock behind her ear and he can tell they're in their own world. Potter's a little taller than him and the height difference has never been more noticeable as now, when they are standing as close as they can without touching.

"You know I only kid, right?" Potter asks and the words are definitely meant to be quiet, but they carry to the boy watching them. Lily doesn't reply but she smiles softly in agreement. "So, Evans, go out with me?"


End file.
